


Homestuck Oneshots

by bronzerapper



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Oneshots, M/M, Multi, Nooks, Tentabulges, X - Freeform, oneshots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: A collection of most of my Homestuck & Hiveswap oneshots!





	1. Rosemary - Vampire Vs Troll

Rosemary   
  
A woman stands on the edge of a balcony, her skirt flowing in the gentle breeze of space. The stars twinkling in her eyes as she stared at the dark world around them. Her black locks of hair flowing lightly as she look at the soft lights of the rest of the castle-like world around her.    
The scent of the world was untamed, unknown. The gentleness of her world got her yanked from her trance. A soft thud to the ground and a twinge of pain shot through her body as she sat up, a soft hand on her face as she took a moment to realize who was there. 

  
The wholesome face of Rose sat before her, the human leaning over the troll as she changed her face from worried to relieved.   
“ What were you doing?” She asked in a slight panicked tone, holding onto the woman's arm.    
“ I was enjoying the view?” The troll we watch answered with a confused tone of voice.    
“ From over the side of the balcony? You know how dangerous that is.” Rose retorts with a tiny huffed, which sent a piece of her hair to the side with no sound to it.   
She stands up before offering her hand to the troll, who took it and stood, rushing to dust off and fix her skirt.    
“ Rose? Are you upset with me?” The troll noticed the pained grimace on the human’s face who quickly perked up to this question, her thin face contorting with a bit of a war in her head it seemed.   
“ Oh, no Kanaya, I am simply hungry.” The human gave a slight odd smile, odd in a way the troll could not place.

  
“ If you are we can fetch you food.”   
Kanaya proceeds to turn and head to the exit of her respite block, yet a quiet cough came from the human which made her turn with an odd amount of speed.   
Rose held her hand over her mouth, though it was clear by her eyes she was in pain. Her other arm on her stomach Kanaya went to the humans side.   
“ Oh dear, come on Rose, the kitchen is not too far.”   
The troll was pushed back, something that stunned her to an extent she couldn’t explain as she looked at her friend.   
“ Rose?-”    
“ Please stay there Kanaya.”   
Kanaya tensed, her odd tone made the troll’s jade blood run cold. Bringing her arms to her chest, fists closed as a wave of fright went over the troll.

  
“Rose? What could you possibly mean for me to stay here?”   
“I said stay there, I can handle this.”   
The statement Puzzled Kanaya, Rose continued to hold her arm out, the other arm over her mouth as she kept coughing.   
“Rose, please tell me what’s happening-”   
“I can handle this!”    
Rose snapped at the troll, Kanaya pressed herself into the wall quiet as could be, her lips parted and her eyes wide at what she saw in her friend.   
Rose’s two canines peaked from her lips, her hand had a small mark of the two canines. The human was staring at the troll with an odd amount of hunger in her expression. Rose slowly walked towards Kanaya, the troll pressing into the wall as she watched the human approach her. 

  
“ Why are you so scared Kanaya?”   
The humans voice was no longer strained and neither was her complexion, it was relaxed and almost cocky in a way.    
“ Well you seem to be in an odd state of mind.”   
The troll answered of course but the human was now right to her, Arms around Kanaya’s neck which she usually didn’t mind but of course in this stance she was very concerned.   
“ Rose what are you-”   
“Shhhhh, If you are quiet this won’t be a pain.”   
Kanaya stared into the human’s odd light violet eyes, they seemed paralyzing, until Rose moved.    
Rose gently yanked the troll down and made Kanaya let out a tiny yelp in surprise, her breath on the trolls neck making her tense. Shivers trailed up her spine as the human softly whispered,   
“ Sorry.”

  
Kanaya tensed as she felt two gentle pricks into her neck and odd warm feeling flow through her body. She felt Rose’s lips on her neck, a soft Jade color showing on her face as she felt a warm liquid trickle down her shoulder.   
She  looked, not moving her head, through the tiny bit she could see was Rose’s soft blonde hair and the human holding onto her by her neck. Kanaya stood there for a while as the human remained clung to her in a parasitic manor.   
  
The troll began to feel the edges of her eyes blur and she began to lean forward as she felt her body become numb. Rose letting go of the troll realising what she did quickly pulling away, a starter in horrible mistakes.    
  
“ Shit, Kanaya!”   
Rose dragged Kanaya to the bed and laid her down with a soft umpfh from the troll as she fizzled in and out of consciousness. Her jade blood trickling  off her skin on to the thin blankets which began to let the dark color puddle and spread. Rose’s lips quivered as she began to panic and held her fingers over Kanaya’s neck.    
  
“Kanaya I’m so sorry… I should’ve controlled myself better.”    
Her eyes welled with hot tears that fell and hit the trolls grey skin.    
The troll gave a light chuckle at the human panicking and reached up wiping her tears with a neat swipe.   
  
“ It’s alright Rose, I promise.”   
The troll soon fell unconscious, but the human had gotten her bite to stop bleeding.   
Now what to do about the blankets.

 

 


	2. Human!stuck - Chixie x Zebruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chixie and Zebruh have a small moment together.

**  
** **  
** A harsh wind brushed by the schools barley cleaned up garden. The garden, taken care by the olive sector of the school, was covered in leaves from the thick tree near the wall of the building.   
  
Chixie sat under said tree, her honey gold hair getting brushed against her face as she remained buried in her arms. Her mother always dropped her off thirty minutes before school even let students in. She remained seated there for a while, the wind making her cold, even with her oversized and fairly thick sweater. It kept blowing, the faint thudding of footsteps made her perk up. Her other friend, Dammek, normally didn’t get to school till later, always on time for class, but never on time to chat. So she just peeked to see who it was.   
  
Walking into the area and down some steps, was a boy from the indigo sector. He had hair tied back in a ponytail and the blue symbol on his chest showed he was indeed from a higher up part of the school.   
The lower sector you were, was your standing in economy, Chixie was a low classed citizen so she was casted in the school as one.  Unfair but she wouldn’t speak up about it, so she just went with it happily.    
  
When he came up to her and just stared for a moment, she slipped her arm into her sleeve and waved.   
  
He gave a slight smug smile and waved back. His eyes remained trained on her like a dog. Not a fun stare at all.

“ Hello there cutie.”   
  
Chixie was a bit taken aback by the sudden compliment and noticed this guy after a few moments when her hair wasn’t in her eyes.    
  
He ran a very popular blog about music, food and other trends, he had a good amount of followers, Zebruh Codakk. The most perverted guy who believed ‘ All lower class girls are queens.’ Much to her dismay, she knew she had to become friends with him.    
  
‘ O-oh, thank you sir.”   
She gave the smallest smile and felt herself become nervous, this guy at least to her, was incredibly unpredictable. He sat beside her on the marble bench by the tree and leaned on her. Seemingly trying to look down her sweater, but her hair kept him from seeing anything.   
  
“ So why are you here so early sweetie?”    
Chixie gagged in her head, hearing him call her sweetie was putting a sour taste in her mouth. Though she answered truthfully,    
“My mom drops me off before she goes to work, so I wait here.”    
  
“Ah, well you shall not be alone any longer.”    
He gave a soft nudge to her shoulder and she gave a slow nod, he felt so cold, yet looked fine.    
Zebruh noticed her nervousness after a moment and then leaned down towards her face, “ Are you alright there Chixie?”   
She perked up, noticing he had known her name, she looked at him with wide eyes, blinking away a few shades of surprise she gave the slowest nod to the boy.    
He gave a soft smile as he watched her nod, stretching in  a way he wrapped his arm around Chixie and brought her close.   
  
She cringed into her sweater but after a moment, he felt warm. She looked up a bit, Zebruh was silently scrolling on trollstagram. Chixie could barely see it in the reflection of his eyes. He knew she glanced up, though he held back a smirk he just held her close.    
Chixie looked back down at the ground and watched as the wind brushed some leaves around in an odd dance.   
  
She felt oddly tired, her eyelids felt tired and her body felt like it was going numb. The sky was dark, and Zebruh felt… Warm.  It was an oddly perfect environment for the girl to start to doze off. She felt Zebruh gently rub her shoulder, it actually put her sweater up more. He was being… Kind.    
Zebruh Codakk, was being somewhat kind. He was still making her uncomfortable, so much touching from the other human who was a known pervert just made her a bit weary. Soon enough she couldn’t keep her eyes open, shutting them for what felt like a moment.    
  
She slept for most of the waiting time, Zebruh woke her up by jabbing her side.    
Chixie shot up, seeing Zebruh chuckling at her reaction just made her blush furiously as a few other students stared at the lower sectored girl and the higher up. She quickly got away from him as he spoke to others about the ‘ experience ’ and she headed inside.   
  
By the end of the day nearly everyone either felt bad for her, or teased her for being near Zebruh. Except a few teal bloods who actually dug his odd perverted ways.   
Chixie began to walk home when she heard running towards her and a rust sectored kid ran up panting and shoved a note into her hand.  
  
“ F-From Zebruh!”    
The rust then ran right off.   
She paused then opened the letter to see a small handwritten ‘ You’re free to lean on me anyday my strong sweetheart.’   
  
Chixie sighed and just put the letter in her bag.    
It was a somewhat sweet notion, though the letter sent shivers down her spine.   
  
Zebruh was going to see Chixie again, he was determined on it.   
  
Besides, who else could stand him?


	3. Gamrezi - Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Terezi become pins.

Terezi sat in her room, watching the soft sway of the trees with her thick red glasses close to her face.    
Karkat laid on his bed asleep nestled in his bright red blankets that you usually stole. She lets the soft breeze of the window brush her hair back as you sat on her bunk and looked at the bright green trees. They were a shade of red. She loved red, laying back on her teal covered bed.    
  
Though the bothersome sound of faint honks came from the hallway. Terezi sat up, letting her lips curl into a snarl as the other troll stepped inside. It hadn’t been too long since John brought all of the trolls to the earth, and forced them to all live with Dave in an apartment complex.    
  
Terezi gave Gamzee a narrow eyed glance as he just gave her dopey grin. “ Heeeey Terezi.” He gave her a snicker and waved her off, of course she didn’t move. He climbed up with Karkat who was sleeping peacefully for once. He held the plush Terezi made for him, which was a small ‘ crab ‘ as John called it.    
  
“ Best Friiieenn-” Gamzee was poked harshly in the side by Terezi’s cane.    
“ H3Y D1PSH1T. SHUT UP.” She whisper yelled and narrowed her eyes, even if she couldn’t see.   
  
“ C4N’T YOU S33 H3’S 4SL33P?”    
She finishes with a soft snap in her voice, Gamzee didn’t favor being told to leave his moirail alone.    
  
“ Aw come on sis, it aint no big deal. I wanna ask if he wants to hang out.” Gamzee pouted and got off of the bunk to stare at Terezi. Mainly her chest, which like usual, pissed her off to no end. She growled and stood up aiming her cane at him in a threatening manner.    
  
“ MY 3Y3S 4R3 UP H3R3 SH1TH34D!” She growled, while Gamzee gave a shrug and grabbed her cane dragging her to her feet.    
“ Not my fault, you got em and I will stare at em sis.”    
He chuckled while Terezi stabbed him with the cane, it wasn’t in sword mode thankfully. So it just made him stumble into the wall.    
  
“ Aw, that’s cute sis.”   
Terezi stepped up to him and growled lightly, her ears going down as she kept her blind bright eyes on the clown.   
“ WH4T? > : ?.”    
  
Gamzee grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, slamming her into the wall making a few objects spin and fall.    
  
“ That you think you scare me.” Gamzee let out the faintest snicker as Terezi was stunned. She dropped her cane as Gamzee gave a gutteral growl and stared her down.    
  
“ Sis I gave Karbro nightmares, you think I’m scared of a little lizard like you?”    
His breath smelled like faygo and the plastic of horns. Terezi  gave a gentle hiss in response as her thigh was lifted and forcibly wrapped around Gamzee’s waist as Terei stared into the clowns sickeningly bitter eyes. 

  
He nipped her mouth with his sharp fangs as he held her by her wrists, keeping her to the wall as they shared a kiss.She felt his cold body meet hers and the odd feeling of cold and warmth was alluring to her yet also made her want to shove him off.    
  
Terezi gave a soft whine as he clutched her wrist a bit too tightly.    
For once, he loosened his grip, letting Terezi’s hand twitch a little as she opened her eyes from the kiss.    
  
The clown stared down at her, his shadow covering her frame.    
“ Well sis, seems like we can just stay like this until Karbro wakes  up.”   
He teased and held her close by her waist and forced her stay between him and the wall.    
  
She gave in slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck as the clown slowly grew a smile and whispered to her,    
  
**_“ kaRBrO wOUlD NeVEr fLusH FOr yoU.”_ **   
  
She took a breath, then agreed.


	4. GHB x Redglare - P4tch3d up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GrandHighblood and Redglare share a very odd moment.

Large hallways echoed Redglare’s steps, One two, heel toe. She walked with an odd pride that no subjugulator trusted. She reached the front of the hallway and the door was opened with shutters coming from around her. Bright colored blood now faded and dark, splashed onto the wall. In the center of the room sat a large figure, eyes fuming a dark orange-ish red that made any troll stop dead in their tracks.    
Redglare remained calm of course, eyes trained to the highblood who sat so straight it seemed he was a large oak tree. Her cane hit the ground and a thick growl erupted from the highblood.    
  
“ HELLO REDGLARE.”   
  
“ H3llo Gr4nd H1ghblood.”   
  
“ YOU KNOW WHY I CALLED FOR YOU CORRECT?”   
He raised his claw up and then lowered it to her, sharp orange nails unfurling to show a small list, written in lime blood.   
  
“ 1 suppos3 th1s l1st sh4ll t3ll m3?” She responds in an unamused tone, Highbloods to her were just pure idiots, at least he knew how to write.   
“ WELL OF COURSE,”   
Redglare went to take the paper yet her hand was snatched and brought her to the highbloods face. She could smell the odd soda from his breath and it made her tense. She looked like a rag doll dangling from his hand.    
  
“ BUT FIRST, A JOKE.”   
“ You’r3 jok1ng.”   
  
She got a snicker in response as he set her down and then trailed his nail down her arm, leaving a lime stain as he got to her glove and then leaned back to his original position.    
  
“ NO RED. TELL ME A JOKE. THEN YOU CAN GET YOUR STUPID JOB, IF NOT. I WILL TORTURE YOU IN FRONT OF THE CONDENSE HERSELF.”   
  
“ 4 jok3… th4ts wh4t you t4k3 m3 for 1snt 1t.” Redglare muttered, yet the ground shook and she nearly lost balance, Grand Highblood was slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, holding in a soft snicker.    
  
When she heard it, it only became louder. The sound nearly ripped her body in half it felt. She fell to the ground as he let out honk’s of laughter that shook the castle. Redglare’s felt a pressure that made her tremble and she raised her hands to cover them as she fell to the ground. The screams in his voice seemed to be those of his past victims. He slowly calmed and Redglare sat on the ground trembling and covering her ears.   
  
He was standing now, messy branches of hair going to his feet, he slowly kneeled before her and smirked.    
“ WHAT? MY JOKE ISN’T FUNNY WHEN SHE’S ACTING HURT.” He reached a claw down and went to go for her neck but stopped a meer centimeter away. He sniffed her softly then quickly grabbed her arm, hoisting her to her feet. Gog her ears stung. Redglare reached to grab his hand to try and pry it off hers, yet he just grabbed that arm.   
  
“ HOLD STILL LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER.” He said in a raspy tone then softly cupped her cheek, eyes narrowed and then turned her head to the other side.  She trembled, not fearing death, fearing how she would die. She wanted to die in a way that didn’t involve the Highbloods. Something just as righteous as her own motivations, yet she feared her time was coming to an end.   
  
“ YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD, WHERE ARE YOU BLEEDING YOU BITCH.”   
What? Redglare was confused and opened her eyes behind her shades, in his grasp her hand was indeed sliced. This was from a fight a gutterblood had put up against her.    
  
He noticed this when a warm liquid began to seep through his fingers. He let go of her arm and looked at it, Teal blood under his nails and dripping off them. He gave a soft hiss then tore off her glove. There sat teal soaked bandages that he quickly spun off.   
  
“ S1r 1 d3m4nd to know wh4t you’r3 do1ng!”    
Redglare snapped before she felt a warm purple tongue slide over the cut. She gasped and kicked at the air shaking. It felt odd and the sudden warmth sent a shock through her body.   
  
“ RED YOU ARE HELLA JUMPY CALM DOWN MOTHER FUCKER.”   
He kept licking her cut until a thing purple layer formed over it. Why did he sudden give a shit about a legislator? Well she wouldn’t dare question him.   
  
“ NOW COME ON, WE HAVE TO FIX THIS DAMNED CUT. NO JUSTICE FOR YOU UNTIL ITS HEALED RED.”  
  
  
Redglare was quiet but gave a soft smile to herself, then nodded. “ 4lr1ght s1r.”   
  
  
  



	5. Caliborn/Calliope - Mirrored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit iffy on the ship, but I do also kinda like it. So here.

The mirror shimmered and after a moment of beckoning to nothing, Calliope formed. Yet she wasn’t a cherub anymore, she was a troll. Curled horns that point up sharply and her swirl of green on both cheeks.    
  
Lord English starred down at her, through the mirror he was disappointed she was a troll. Did he do the ritual wrong? Damn that Hussie making him mess it up. A troll skull sat at the foot of the mirror, and Calliope seemed trained to Lord English’s flashing eyes.    
  
He gave an awkward cough and it made her flinch. “ … brother?” She spoke with the usual quiver in her voice. It made him relieved. His mind had run itself to almost a slush of nothing but madness.    
“ YES TIS I YOuR AMAZING LORD.”   
  
He snarled and she stepped away from the mirror into the darkness, though she was still there. White wisps of hair barely seen in the mirror as she took a moment then went up.    
  
“ yoU are another timeline version of my brother aren't yoU?” She spoke quietly looking the Lord up and down. He paused and then hissed at her doubting  his reality.   
  
“ OF COuRSE I AM YOu BABBLING BUFFOON!” He spoke with a loud shout that shook the small planet he sat on. “ THE FACT YOu DARE DOuBT ME MAKES ME FEEL uPSET SISTER!” He snapped at her, yet she didn’t bother.   
  
“ well, then yoU mUst be talking to me beyond the grave. caliborn is dead.”   
She nods and then sat criss cross, the mirror just barely showed her green shoes as Lord English mimicked her and sat down.    
“ NO IM NOT. I’M RIGHT HERE.” She pinched her nose and shook her head at this response then giggled a bit.   
“ i almost forgot what yoU soUnded like. Gog its been awhile.”   
  
To that it seemed true, she was mature now, even for a troll being she had an actual frame now, thin and could barely be seen under her tail coat. She was at the least, somewhat curvy at the hips and chest, which she also now had.   
  
“ WHAT?..” Lord English noticed Calliope was wiping her eyes and took a moment to register it. She was crying? Her tears a meek translucent green, like her cheeks, bright and shimmering as they stained her grey skin.    
  
“ yoU are dead in my world. We seperated bodies bUt yoU ended Up trying to cUll me, and i foUght back.”    
Calliope’s face was turning a faded shade of guilt as she began to cry. Lord English shifted forms, down to a mature Caliborn, at least how he saw himself as a mature creature. Black wings and overalls with a dark green shirt over a lanky form. Kinda like Honk friend, yet Caliborn.    
  
“ SISTER LOOK AT ME.” He spoke with a snap in his voice as he watched her tears puddle infront of her. She did this whenever he harmed her, curling in a ball to rock on the floor and tremble.    
  
He blinked and his tone shifted, he quickly tried to go to the mirror, try to hug or comfort her. Dammit why did he want to comfort his sister. She was a joke and pathetic, yet he wanted to protect her.    
  
She shook seeing Caliborn trying to claw into the other side of the mirror and scooted away. The mirror wouldn’t give way it seemed.    
  
He sighed and sat back down, Calliope watched as his eyes glowed red and he hissed quietly.” FuCK THIS. FuCK ALL OF THIS! SISTER WHY DO YOu LOOK SO WEAK!?”    
  
Calliope watched him with weary eyes, then went to the mirror and put her hand to the glass. Caliborn blinked then put his claw to the glass, it blocked her hand but after a moment, he felt it.  The warmth of her smaller hand, he blinked as Calliope began to lean forward. He watched as her hand began to come through the mirror.    
  
He seemed awestruck, jaw agape he grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her through. The mirror gave a slight shrill sound as Caliborn fell back, bringing his now troll sister with him. Toppling to the ground, he held her close and shuddered. Calliope winced and then began to sob into his shoulder. She missed him so much, she killed him on accident she believed. A wrong timed claw strike, it sliced his neck right open and he fell to the ground.    
  
Caliborn gripped his sister and sighed.   
“ JEGuS I SOMEHOW FuCKING MISSED YOu.”   
  
“ nice to see yoU too caliborn...”


	6. Karezi - Fuschia Fuckass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TZ DANG GOOFED

Covered windows lined the large walls as Terezi walked, the guards nudging her in the back with dull somewhat dangerous blades. She kept walking, thrown to the ground by some steps, coated in fuschia carpeting.  
  
She raised her bright red eyes to the king, he tapped his jeweled hand annoyingly to the chair’s handle, making a soft ding. She starred at the guards listed her charge,  
“ She ^ried ^o spread lies abou^ you sire. We shall leave you wi^h ^he prisoner.”  
  
They left as quickly as they came, Terezi had gotten up to her knees and was starring up at the fuchsia blood. The scent of fish and sea salt drifted into her nose as she breathed, the heavy scent of blood spilled on this floor made her tense a bit.  
  
“Speak Teal.” He addressed her with a snarky tone of voice. Fins flicking back as he listened to her breathing.  
“ I want to hear from your lowblooded lips what you said.”  
He spoke tapping his finger on the handle and making a soft ding as he did.  
  
“ 1 s41d you c4nnot b4r3 to h34r wh4t w3 truly th1nk of you. W3 th1nk you’r3 4 horr1bl3 rul3r 4nd 4 murd3r3r.”  
She hissed under her breath and the King seemed amused by her words. Even a wriggler dare not speak to the King in such a tone. He stood up, his staff hitting the floor with a soft thud as he knelt down to Terezi’s height. Tilting her head up to stare into her eyes, the oddly bright red in her eyes made him interested.  
  
“ You have some fucking vendetta against me? Are you a secret spy?”  
His clutch got a bit harder and she shook her head.  
“ 1 gu3ss 4s you would s4y 1’m 4 m3r3 p34s3nt to you.”  
She snarled a little and the King shoved her to the ground without a care as he stepped back to his throne.  
  
“ You’re an odd one speaking so openly, I actually thought I would give you mercy. Not even a teal as snarky as you knows when to keep her mouth shut though-”  
  
“OH SP4R3 M3 TH3 C4R3 YOUR H1GHN3SS 4ND CULL M3 FOR GOG’S S4K3!”  
The king paused, he stares at her in pure and utter surprise. He then goes up to her in sheer rage. Grabbing her horns and bringing her to her feet. Her face a flushed teal, he held her up to his eyes, It was surprising he was the king, with nubs for horns and only a bit taller then Terezi who wasn’t very tall in the first place.  
  
“ You are trying my patience you teal, I will have you culled in time now because of your sudden rush.”  
He said in a tone that sounded like he was straining not to rant her soul to no end. The king’s grasp was tight on her horn and she was turning a dark teal as she gave the softest whimper as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. When he tightened his grip she gave a soft squeak, choking on her breath before giving a soft whimper.

  
He snickered and threw her to the ground and folded his arms, then brought one to his cheek, tapping one finger lightly. “ Hmm.. Do that again peasant.”  
He purred and listened in, fins perking up as he watched Terezi slowly sit up and gave a soft whimper, This made him smile wider and take the rope around her neck and hoist her up.  
  
“ Well, I suppose I’ll make a deal with you. You cherish your life to some extent right?”  
“ 1 GU3SS.”  
Terezi rolled her eyes figuring out what he was going to ask before he even spoke.  
“ Then you will be my Kissmesis, you would stay in the castle and your treason shall be forgiven. For now.”  
  
Terezi thought about the deal sat before her, become this fools Kissmesis but be treated like shit whenever he wanted something. Well it’s not much different from now, so her pondering was ended rather quickly.  
  
“ F1N3. DO 1 G3T TH3 OH SO H1GH 4ND M1GHTY HONOR OF KNOW1NG YOUR D4MN N4M3?” She snickered a little, The king watched her bright candy red eyes trained on to his, he gave a small smirk and then  nodded.  
  
“My name is Karkat Vantas, do not throw it around, I am still your king. Now I command you to tell me your name.”  
  
“ T3R3Z1 PYROP3.” She answered proudly and folded her arms giggling to herself. Nothing was funny about the situation though he didn’t seem to mind her odd outburst of snickers and laughter.  
  
“ What’s so funny?”  
“ You h4v3 cold h4nds.”  
“You’re an idiot aren’t you.”  
“ To 4n 3xt3nt.”  
  
  
“ We shall get along just fine then, my pet.”


	7. Rosemary - In The Human Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya experience why trolls use Pails.
> 
> === 
> 
> This was a more spur of the moment writing. I wanted to write something involving Tentabulges and this is what happened. It takes place on a boat as I was writing a new story that does take place on a boat and just went with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does indeed have smut/lemon/nsfw in it. Please be cautious of this it's my first time writing it.

Meanwhile in the Human quarters.   
  
Kanaya watched Rose fidget as her Nook’s bulge pressed on the human's skin. She watched Rose reach down and gently grab it. It made the troll gasp and bite her lip as her bulge squirmed in the human's sleek hand. She looked at Rose, Who was still surprised Kanaya agreed to this. She lifted her dress just a bit to show what Kanaya believed was a human’s nook. It didn’t have the faint glow of red as she expected. Kanaya stepped forward and placed her hands on Rose’s waist. The human watched the Bulge curl around her hand and between her fingers, leaving an odd liquid on her hand as she pulled it back when Kanaya let out a tiny moan. This was from Rose gently moving her hand up and down the thin but long bulge.   
  
Kanaya hoisted up Rose, watching the human panic and then wrap her legs around the alien. She raises her up and let her bulge rub on the human's soft nethers. A soft Jade fluid coating over Rose’s body, it felt warm against her skin. Making her blush intensify and lean farther onto Kanaya. Kanaya remained calm and then let out the softest gasp when her bulge entered Rose.   
  
It was warm inside, and wet as well. She began to move out then back in without hesitance. Yet when Rose began to make soft noises she paused and pulled back a bit.    
  
“ Rose? Are You Alright?”    
“ Yes I-I am, it just feels great Kanaya.”    
“Well, Even If I Do Like The Sounds Your Making, Please Quiet Down.”   
  
With that Kanaya slid back into Rose, she heard faint drips into the pail under them and began to go faster. Her fingers began to grip onto Rose’s skin and the human gave soft quiet moans into Kanaya’s shirt. Kanaya lt her waist slam into Rose’s for a moment and then felt a warm liquid coat her bulge. She didn’t pull out to look though, that would upset Rose and ruin the moment.    
  
She decided to go faster, and soon enough, felt her bulge throbbing. Kanaya gave a soft gasp as Rose had once more, reached down past her bulge and began to rub the Jade blood’s Nook. She panicked, Rose’s hand was warm and with those gentle fingers rubbing against her, she was sure she would make noise. Her thrusts got a bit more erratic as well because of this.   
  
Kanaya had to think Fast, and as a way to shut herself up, bit down on Rose’s shoulder. She kept thrusting herself into Rose as Rose rubbed her. Rose let her blonde hair cover her eyes, trailing her fingers over the soft different Jade colored skin that was Kanaya’s Nook. Kanaya felt the throbbing get harsher and let out a soft moan as she began releasing her genetic material. Her skin turned a soft white and began to glow and she released each soft pump of Jade colored fluid into her Human ‘ Girlfriend ‘.   
  
Each pulsating throb made the troll's body get a bit brighter and then dull, then get brighter. Rose felt her eyes go wide from the amount of genetic material she felt hit the outside of her body. Kanaya's legs were now stained a soft Jade, Rose's fingers coated in the thick Jade substance.   
  
Rose squeaked and held onto Kanaya as she felt her insides become dyed the color, Jade. She panted softly as Kanaya finally pulled away, Bulge retracting inside her body as her genetic material leaked from Rose into the pail below. It almost ran like a River it seemed, she didn’t understand how such a petite troll could make so much fluid but now understood why they had pails. She was kinda glad about that fact at least. Soon enough it did stop and they threw the pail right out the window of the closet. No one can know, at least outside of them.

After a bit, they took it to the showers and began to wash it themselves off. Though after a bit of clean up, Rose went to Kanaya and hugged her tightly. She had nearly thrown her arms around the alien, who gladly hugged her back.  Her soft black clothed body rubbing against the orange clothed and light body of Rose.   
  
“ Thank you Kanaya.”   
  
“ Of Course Rose. I Love You.”   
  
She was strong sounding in her words and confident in her hug, She meant those words as much as she believed she could. Rose pressed up to her, then softly kissed the Rainbow Drinker. Her red lips met the lipstick covered ones of Kanaya and the two kept hold of this kiss. Kanaya eventually slipping her tongue into Rose’s mouth, and the human did not fidget or complain. She raised her arms up and around Kanaya’s Neck and watched the troll’s face heat up and she glanced away laughing softly.    
  
“ I love you more Kanaya.”


	8. Mewrails - Tough News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Karkat is running for an Election to become president of Earth C. Nepeta goes to her Mewrail for help, and he announces to her the sad truth.
> 
> This is rush as hell and I'm awfully sorry, but I am alive so here is my proof I am.

Nepeta sat beside the mutant blood, watching him as he diligently plotted for his next proposal to the world, just so he could be elected. She let her fingers grip into her trench coat she had finally grown into.    
  
“ :33< so mew really want to be in the election?” She piped up quietly, her ears sharp and listening for her favorite friends ruff voice.   
  
“ OF COURSE I FUCKING WANT TO BE, YOU WANT THAT IDIOTIC HUMAN TO *KILL* OUR FUCKING MOTHER GRUBS?!” He snapped in a now annoyed tone, it made the Olive blood smile a bit.    
  
“ :33< of course not! Mew, we’re born to be a leader karkitty!”   
  
He gave her a look like she was a child and just nodded, starting to type quickly on the humans ‘ laptop’. Dave came in calmly and just leaned down to give Karkat a kiss, he grumbled but kissed the human back and shooed him away. Dave gave a soft laugh and turned to leave the room, cape dragging behind him just barely.    
  
Nepeta felt her bloodpusher sink, her body turned cold but her smile remained as she stood up and headed to leave.    
  
“ :33< i’m gonna go say hi to equihiss…” She called back, he gave a sound that sounded like he got it. She started down the hallway, slowly walking quicker as she got to her Moirail’s room. Kicking in the door Equius turned to her with a somewhat surprised look.   
  
“D-> Nepeta what is the matter-” Nepeta hugged him tightly once he stood up, resting her face in his neck she began to quietly cry.    
  
Equius was stuck not being able to hug her, he did just barely rested his head on her shoulder. Listening to his moirail softly cry made him slightly nervous and he began to sweat.    
  
“ D-> This is not a good place to cry Nepeta, you know this.” He raised his arm up to push her back but heard her sobs get harsher. He paused and took a slight risk, wrapping his arms around her he held his Moirail close and let her cry.   
  
“ :33< equihiss, do mew still have flushed feelings fur aradia?” She finally choked out, bringing up her hand and gently wiping her eyes as she stayed close to her Moirail.   
  
“ D-> What? Why of course Nepeta, what kind of question is that-”   
“:33< of course mew would! Mew were matesprites, but me and karkitty, we aren’t matesprites or anything! We’re just furriends! Yet, i f33l like he just hurt me.”    
  
Equius paused and tightened his grip just barely, Nepeta looked at his arms then up at her moirail. He gave off a sweaty but concerned look for her sudden emotional outburst.    
  
“ D-> You still have a flush crush on that mutant?” He grunted calmly, Nepeta gave a slow nod and he seemed to think behind broken shades.    
  
“ D-> You have to get over it Nepeta, I do not wi%h to be blunt but get over that filthy mutant. He will most likely never feel the way you feel, and that’s the bleak truth.”    
  
He was right it seemed, Karkat liked a human, and seemingly saw Nepeta as a nuisance. She stood there for a moment as her moirail spoke words that shot arrows into her heart. She gave a nod but began to sob out softly, holding onto his tank top and sobbing out her heart.    
  
Equius stood calmly, gently rubbing her back as lightly as he could, though Nepeta could feel a slight bruise forming from it.   
  
What an interesting pair of Moirails.


End file.
